


Insane Love

by FluffFailure



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And there was no happy ending either, In which Mikleo did not turn into a dragon, M/M, Tainted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffFailure/pseuds/FluffFailure
Summary: Mikleo refused to let go of Sorey, although the Shepherd had fallen.Sorey refused to hurt Mikleo, even though it meant hurting himself in the process.If light couldn't bring the two together... could they be connected by darkness?





	Insane Love

**Author's Note:**

> An idea to avoid the angst of Tainted AU... or not

The world without Mikleo was dyed in a depressing black.

Sorey had stopped counting the days. No, to be precise, he couldn’t. In the past, every day of his started with Mikleo gently shaking his shoulder, soft voice effectively pulling him out of sleep (or sometimes snarky remark when Sorey playfully pulled him back under the blanket); before ending with Mikleo whispering words of encouragement, their forehead touching on the cramped bed. Every passing day never lacked ruin-regarded debates, soft-serve ice cream and, recently, lively banter among the group.

But now, there was nothing left but malevolence emitting from the former Shepherd. No more ‘lessons’, no Mikleo, no... nothing. It was such a vicious circle: the lonelier he was, the darker his emotion, creating the more malevolence inside; the more malevolence emitted inside, the further it drove everyone away, sinking him deeper into loneliness. Where had the peaceful days in Izuchi gone before he knew it? Was there any meaning left of his existence?

Footsteps echoed closer and closer on the stone floor behind, then halted completely. Sorey found no reason to turn back; there was no purpose to, if that person wasn’t the seraph he adored the most.

“Sorey...”

Sorey barely stopped himself from turning around: right, all the more reasons not to, if that person was the seraph he adored the most.

“What do you need, Mikleo?” – He let the words flowed out like squeezing life out of his meaningless existence.

The seraph’s voice seemed only a touch different - “Isn’t it obvious? I need you.”

“Leave.” – It must be a laughable thought to his past self, to order Mikleo with an emotionless tone like that.

“No.”

 _Stubborn as ever_ , he noticed. Not very surprisingly though; Sorey was the only one who changed after all.

“A pure seraph doesn’t need a fallen Shepherd, Mikleo.” – Sorey turned around, facing his childhood friend, his one and only, which proved to be a mistake as his resolve momentarily faltered upon seeing that figure, even though the dim light was only able to illuminate the lower half of Mikleo’s face – the other half, including his eyes, was hidden in the shadow.

“But _Mikleo_ needs _Sorey_. Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

That voice, undisturbed, like stating an indisputable truth, set off the suppressed storm of emotion inside his heart – “Why? More than anyone you _know_ you would turn into a dragon if you were to stay by my side!” – His voice was rising, little by little; Sorey no longer had control over it – “I changed, but Mikleo, there are things that will never change! Even if I die, even if I emitted malevolence, you are still the most important person to me! Why can’t you understand that, and let me protect you in my own way?”

Silence. Mikleo’s shoulder trembled pitifully; Sorey must have frightened him, of course. It was painful but, as long as it was necessary for Mikleo to leave this poisonous place, this was the best solution.

“You? Turn me into a dragon? Don’t make me laugh...”

Mikleo’s voice was barely above a whisper. The seraph’s cape fluttered swiftly as his feet moved, bringing their owner closer to where Sorey stood. Everything seemed perfectly normal, but uneasiness crept up his bones: there was something in Mikleo’s stride that froze Sorey in place; never had he knew Mikleo had _such_ kind of power over him, one that completely different from when his eyes couldn’t help staying fixed on Mikleo’s graceful movement.

Tainted green met insanely love-clouded amethyst.

 

***

 

“You? Turn me into a dragon? Don’t make me laugh...”

His own footstep once again echoed dryly on the stone floor, but much slower, more deadly compared to when he had run toward Sorey earlier, but could still be considered a fast pace. The memory of the first week out of three he had been apart from Sorey reflected, but soon blurred away as if they never happened in the first place.

_Zavied and he sitting back to back, allowing Mikleo to cry in his presence without being seen._

_Edna threading her hand into his hair, patting it slightly as Mikleo pretended to sleep, trying to stop himself from thinking of Sorey._

_Lailah sitting by his side, hugging him close, tears rolled down her cheek as Mikleo stay still, offering absolutely no reaction._

_Rose holding his hands in hers, letting her warmth flowed into him, which Mikleo rejected – what meaning is there if it wasn’t Sorey’s?_

They were lost, quickly shattered to pieces at the sound of every step taken.

For now, Mikleo only needed those of the remaining two weeks. Soon enough, he was sure, even they wouldn’t be needed anymore.

 

***

 

Petrified by the sight, Sorey stood still as Mikleo closed in on him, step by step shortening their distance, and with the final one, wrapping his arms tightly around Sorey’s torso. He could sense the way Mikleo winced a little in pain before taking in a deep breath in suffocation – the seraph was still so pure that malevolence burned him as much as fire burned any living creature.

“M-Mikleo...” – Sorey stuttered, hands on Mikleo’s shoulders, trying to push the other away, only for Mikleo to tighten his embrace as if he was willing to spend an eternity clinging to his loved one like this. The seraph’s voice, as soft as the one waking him up every day and as dark as this room where they stood, drowned his very core just like what Mikleo’s element was capable of.

“Do you know how painful it is waking up every day to the faces of people who are not you? Do you know how desperate I was, trying to reach you _so_ many times that they had no choice but to lock me up in Rose’s storage room while armouring the door with Edna’s earth?

Sorey’s eyes widened; the hands on Mikleo’s shoulders went slack and fell uselessly to his side. It was like seeing everything through an Earthen Historia: nothing could be done to change the past, to reach out for Mikleo who was on the other side, hugging his knees tightly to his chest while amethyst eyes were devoid of emotion.

“Do you have any idea how many times I have tried to destroy the door, only to exhaust myself with my own artes, before falling asleep on the ground, dreaming of you? Do you know how many times I have cried, begging them to let me return to your side, all the while hitting and clawing on that damned door, until my fingers started tearing and I have to stop to use healing arte on it, in order to resume the whole process anew?”

Despite knowing the pain malevolence caused the seraph, Sorey couldn’t help returning Mikleo’s embrace - if he didn’t, Mikleo could fall apart right here and now, never able to once again feel the warmth that fuel his living force. The seraph’s shoulders were shaking but no tears came out, probably because he had already run out of them; but it didn’t matter, for Mikleo’s tear became his own, rolling down his cheek and blurring his vision.

“Don’t you understand, Sorey? I would end up a dragon without you by my side.”

“But you will, especially with me by your side. Is there any difference in the first place?” – Desperation constricted Sorey’s throat, forcing him to stammer out words along with sobs while Mikleo drew comforting circles on his back – “I’m sorry, Mikleo... I-I ended up hurting you, no matter what I did. No matter what you did... And now, I’m just a monster that cannot do anything for you.”

“Sorey, it’s fine. You are not a monster.” – Slender hands let go of Sorey’s torso, touching both cheeks to gently lift Sorey’s face up so that they could drown in each other’s eyes – “And I will always be here, so never think you would turn me into a dragon, will you? Malevolence won’t steam if I wholeheartedly believe in my path, since after all...”

Mikleo’s voice lowered into a poisonous whisper; the sight of glowing amethyst was more mesmerizing than anything Sorey had ever seen.

_What’s wrong is there in following you to the end of the world?_

**Author's Note:**

> Tsunleo became Yanleo?
> 
>  
> 
> (Very very irrelevant question that wasn't even related to this fandom: Someone enlightened me pls. 'Insanity Love' is in the same album as X.U. and Scapegoat, then is it about Mika and Yuu? Or other pairing?)


End file.
